


Lucky

by EdibleCats



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Gen, kinda future fic?, kinda one-sided ladynoir, only angst, pure angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdibleCats/pseuds/EdibleCats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even models scream behind closed doors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> For Lucie, Chase and Dane the jerks who just kinda screamed "DO IT" at me.  
> Also thanks to Cha Cha for fixing this mess up.

Adrien gave a tight smile as the last of his guests left his apartment, slamming the door shut behind them locking it tightly. He let out a strangled sigh as he slumped against the front of his door. Throat tight, he drew his knees to his chest and cradled his head in his palms. 

He was alone, even with an apartment full of people he was alone. None of them knew him, half of them wanted his money and the other half wanted his dad's. None of them would give him the time of day if he'd never walked down catwalk after catwalk. But now he was alone and he couldn't pretend; couldn't lie to himself that he had friends.

"Adrien? You going to get up anytime soon buddy?” Ok he wasn't completely alone he had Plagg, but Plagg wasn't human, he couldn't hold him and embrace him tightly when he needed it.

"Adrien I know you're in the middle of sulking but I'm hungry so if you could quickly just wrap it up that'd be great." He lifted his heavy head, tears on the verge of running down his cheeks.

"Oh, I'm sorry, am I inconvencing you? Is my misery bothering you?" he snapped at his kwami. 

The kwami scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Oh boo hoo poor little Adrien how miserable, how unfortunate. It's not like you're a very rich and famous model by day and the amazing Chat Noir by night, jumping around saving Paris,” Plagg taunted. The words cut through him when they really shouldn't have. Plagg always taunted him and made fun of him, he really shouldn't have been bothered by his words.But he was. 

Adrien sat up, back straight against the door, hands clutching his knees."Oh of course Plagg I forgot how lucky I am, please remind me what it is that I'm lucky to have?" Adrien spat out. Before Plagg could respond Adrien had already started his tantrum and had no intentions of stopping anytime soon.

"Let's start with how lucky I am to be Adrien Agreste, every pre-pubescent child's wet dream! The perfect man! Who is conveniently a perfectly photoshopped specimen with as much depth as the flimsy magazine covers he frequents! A two dimensional commercialized asset used to up his father's profits!"Adrien thread his fingers through his hair, gripping it till his knuckles turned white. 

“And on the other side I’m Chat Noir who’s apparently just some flirt who never fails to make a fool of himself. If anything this stupid ring is a curse” Adrien ripped the silver ring off his hand and blindly hurled it across the room. “No one takes me seriously! I’m a joke!”

"A-Adrien calm down" Plagg pleaded as he quickly flew after the ring.

"Don't even get me started on my father! That cold bastard who only sees me, his own son, as some glorified billboard. God knows the last time he even regarded me as his own son. Look how fortunate I am to have such a wonderful father who can't even look at me because I remind him of my mother who just upped and left me. I try and I try to make my father happy and where does that get me?! NOWHERE!" Adrien was up on his feet, panting, out of breath, barely able to squeeze the right words out. Hands in the air, on the verge of hysteria, he silently screamed. The floodgates had opened and now he was losing his mind. 

"My father who has successfully fucked me up, and locked me away so I have no friends, no life, and, eventually no sanity. My father who forgets I'm human." His arms drop to his side, his tears long forgotten on his face. In a broken voice he continues,"The worst part? The only person I truly care about, the only person who gives the real me the time of day doesn't love me. Doesn't trust me enough to share who they are." Adrien’s brows furrowed, his lips drew back. "Why? Why can't she trust me, all I ever do is trust her and respect her and she just shoves me aside! What's wrong with me?! How many times have I taken the bullet for her huh? How many times do I have to risk myself for her to trust ME!?"

Adrien was drunk on anger, his otherwise kind green eyes clouded with hostility, he directed himself towards Plagg, "So yes I'm so lucky to be unloved by the people I care about and alone. I'm so lucky to be stuck in this limbo where I have to smile at the false faces all around me, I have to shake their hand and for my sanity, pretend they care about me. I'm so lucky that no matter what I do I have to live my life behind a mask and I can never escape and the one person who I can truly be myself with is YOU. A sarcastic kwami that couldn't care less." He hissed his final words and let his body drop to the floor palms once again cradling his face and pooling with his tears.

"I'm so lucky to be alone"

“I'm sorry” Plagg said resting on Adrien’s shoulder, with the ring in his grasp.

"I'm so lucky"

"I'm so alone"

**Author's Note:**

> ediblecats.tumblr.com


End file.
